Trade It For The World
by DaughterOfPoseidon333
Summary: "Look, Kensi, I know I'm not great at saying what I mean, but I mean it when I say that even though we only had one night together, I wouldn't trade that night for the world. We're going to make this work, I promise." Tag to 5x10-The Frozen Lake. One-Shot. Rated T for a little language.


**Hello all! So that last episode…oh boy =) I was good up until the last five minutes, and I just **_**had **_**to write something, so here is the result of that.**

**I don't own NCIS LA.**

**Enjoy!**

Trade it for the World

Deeks stumbled blindly out of the OSP center, pretty sure that his world had stopped spinning.

Or maybe it was spinning so fast he couldn't see straight. He couldn't be sure.

_No, you moron, your world is about to hop on a plane and you're not going to see her for…well, a long-ass time, _the little voice in his head corrected him.

Deeks managed to make it outside, the cool air of the night refreshing. He took deep breaths all the way out to his car, which was one of the few left in the lot.

"Call her," he mumbled out loud. "I should call her,"

Deeks dug in his pocket, pulling out his phone, and punched in the number he could dial with his eyes closed if he really wanted to. The other line started ringing but didn't pick up right away. He glanced down at his watch, _praying _that the plane hadn't left yet.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kensi's phone buzzed insistently in her pocket. She dug it out of her pocket and saw Deeks' name flashing on the screen. She caught Granger peek at the caller I.D. from his position in the driver's seat.

"Once we get to the air field it's wheels up, Agent Blye." The assistant director told her quietly.

She nodded as she answered the phone. "Deeks?"

"Kensi, thank god I caught you," she could hear the relief flooding his voice and she smiled, equally glad that he'd called just in time. "Where are you, Kens?"

"Almost to the air field. I don't have a lot of time," she replied, hating that her voice caught on the last sentence.

"I know, I know," Deeks agreed and she knew that he was running a hand through his hair as he said it. "there's so much I want to say to you, and I don't—I don't know when I'll see you next…"

"Well, you could start small," she suggested.

"Like…?" he urged.

"Say something to make me laugh. I have a feeling there won't be a lot of laughter happening any time soon," she requested, and he chuckled on the other line. She felt tears sting in her eyes as she pictured his face as he laughed, knowing full well she wouldn't see that face for quite some time.

"What, Granger's glowing sense of humor not good enough for you?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah, not so much,"

"Yeah, I mean he makes Oscar the Grouch look absolutely ecstatic. It'll be hell having to be stuck with him for the next few…weeks…months…um…" Deeks cleared his throat and Kensi suddenly felt the distance already between them.

"Deeks," she whispered, not really sure what else to say to comfort him, because how could she comfort him when she herself felt like falling apart?

As Granger pulled up next to the plane and killed the engine, Kensi had to cover her mouth to keep a sob from choking out.

"I'll get our bags loaded on the plane. You have five minutes, Agent Blye." Granger told her and she thought she saw…sympathy in his eyes.

She nodded, and he exited the car, grabbed their bags, and headed towards the plane. Kensi was grateful to be alone. She tried steadying her breathing, but she could feel herself shaking with her barely controlled emotions.

"Kens? Kensi, you still there?" Deeks worried voice sounded over the line. "What's wrong, Kens?"

"I—" Kensi broke off as the sob she'd been trying so hard to hold back erupted from her mouth.

"Kensi," Deeks' concerned voice came through the line, gently urging her to speak.

"I don't want to do this, Deeks," she admitted as a few traitor tears slipped down her cheeks as the words came rushing out. "I meant it when I said I wanted to try and make this work, and now I-I'm leaving and this assignment, a-and I could be gone for _months _and you're not going to be here to have my back—"

"Shh, Kensi. Breathe. Breathe, Kens." Deeks' voice murmured in her ear, and the effect was immediate, her heart beat slowing down, her hands not shaking nearly as much.

"I know, Kensi. _Believe me, _I know, Kens. I don't want you to go either. But unfortunately it isn't up to us. What _is _up to us though, is not to let this make a difference. I still want to make this work, too. So let's make it work." He said.

"How?" she asked, knowing full well that most long-distance relationships were basically destined to fail. And the odds were even worse for them, because there was a chance that one of them could die.

"Well, you just promise me that you'll call when you can, and I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere, Kens. I will wait for you until you get back."

"Even if it takes longer than we think it will?"

"Even then," Deeks said quietly, his words gentle, like a caress. "Look, Kensi, I know I'm not great at saying what I mean, but I mean it when I say that even though we only had one night together, I wouldn't trade that night for the world. We're going to make this work, I promise."

"Okay," she agreed, and she believed it. She looked up through the windshield at Granger, who lifted one index finger, gesturing that she had a minute.

Kensi took a deep breath. "Deeks? If…If something were to happen—"

"No." he cut her off, his voice defiant. "No, no, no. Do _not _start talking like you're going to die. You made me promise that I couldn't get myself killed, well you can't get killed either. _You're coming home. _Even if I have to fly out to wherever you're going to be and drag you home myself. Okay?"

Kensi smiled. "Okay. Promise?"

"Of course."

"Say it, please." She asked, needing the reassurance, needing to hear him say it so she could replay it in her head whenever she needed to be reminded of that same reassurance.

"I promise, Fern."

**So, there's my little one-shot for you guys. Hope you liked it =) **

**Please take a second to just leave a review and tell me what you thought, they mean a lot to me.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**


End file.
